The present invention generally relates to housings for telephonic electronic components, such as headset amplifiers, and more particularly, to a space-saving housing positioned in supporting relation beneath a conventional, desktop telephone. Although various types of telephonic electronic components could be stored in the housing of the present invention, for purposes of simplicity and preferred mode, a headset amplifier will be the electronic component referred to throughout.
Traditionally, use of a telephone required that the user thereof hold a handset in proximity to the side of his or her head, thereby limiting the user's mobility by requiring his or her arm and head to be constantly, cooperatively positioned with respect to one another. For this reason, in an occupation that requires a person to frequently conduct business over the telephone, the traditional handset is burdensome. As a solution to this problem, telephone headsets were invented and developed.
A telephone headset replaces the conventional handset by providing the earpiece and microphone on an apparatus that is easily mounted to one's head. The headsets typically include a U-shaped band that may be securely mounted atop one's head, and includes an earpiece attached to at least one of its two terminal ends, and a microphone mounted at the distal end of a boom that extends from the U-shaped bracket. An electrical connector extends between the telephone base and the headset to conduct the incoming and outgoing sound between them. Due to a weakening of the incoming and outgoing sound signals between the headset and telephone, an amplifier unit is generally connected in series between them. In addition to amplifying the signal, the amplifier permits the user to eliminate any audible feed back, selectively control the level of the incoming and outgoing sound, choose between using the headset or conventional handset, and control the balance between the sound received through the two earpieces, among other things.
While the headset enhances the user's versatility and mobility, it adds cumbersome wires and the amplifier housing takes up space on the user's workspace. In workplaces where it is necessary to conserve space, the use of a headset system is either not used or requires that other things not be used due to its space requirements.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a telephone headset amplifier housing that may be positioned in supporting relation beneath a conventional, desk top telephone, thereby requiring essentially no more desk top space than is needed to support the telephone.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a telephone headset amplifier unit that includes an ergonomic user control panel.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a telephone headset amplifier housing having a selectively adjustable platform on which a telephone may be placed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.